pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Glalie
This Glalie is an -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It was caught as a Snorunt in Hoenn. Personality As a Snorunt, it was very naughty by throwing Ash's badges and caused Max's face to get frozen, and this trait is retained even after its evolution. In ''Do I Hear a Ralts?'', however, it also has a caring side, as it tried to help Ralts recovered quicker. Biography Hoenn As Snorunt Ash caught a mischievous Snorunt whilst traveling through Hoenn. This Snorunt had trouble controlling its Ice Beam attack. When Snorunt met Ash for the first first time, it not only froze and threw away Ash's badges, but also froze Max's eyeglasses which caused Max to get frozen in the face. Then both Snorunt and Ash got lost in the snowstorm and they went into a cave. As May, Max and Brock tried to find Ash, Team Rocket suddenly appeared. After defeating Team Rocket, Snorunt requested to have a battle with Ash before giving him back the badges. It later accepted its own defeat and became a member of his Hoenn team. Snorunt was used during Ash's battle with Juan but was defeated by Seaking's Hyper Beam. While May was competing in the Grand Festival, Snorunt evolved into Glalie in order to fend off Team Rocket and mastered Ice Beam as soon as it evolved. As Glalie Although it was newly evolved when Ash entered the Hoenn League Ash used it in a number of battles where it managed to hold its own successfully, first defeating a Charizard used by Clark with a powerful spinning headbutt. Later he used Glalie against Morrison's Metang, and after a hard battle, pulled it off and won the match for Ash. During Ash's Top 8 match, Glalie battled Tyson's Sceptile, an incredibly powerful Pokémon who, like Glalie, had won multiple decisive victories for Tyson. However they both lost after using their first moves, as their Solar Beam & Ice Beam clashed and knocked them both out. Sinnoh After the league was over he decided to give it a break at Oak's Laboratory. Ash was going to use Glalie against Conway in the Sinnoh League but made a quick change as Conway saw Ash was going to use Glalie. Known moves Using Icy Wind as a Snorunt Ash Snorunt Headbutt.png Using Headbutt as a Snorunt Ash Snorunt Double Team.png Using Double Team as a Snorunt Ash Snorunt Ice Beam.png Using Ice Beam as a Snorunt |stage2 =Glalie |img2 = Ash Glalie Ice Beam.png Using Ice Beam Ash Glalie Icy Wind.png Using Icy Wind Ash Glalie Headbutt.png Using Headbutt Ash Glalie Double Team.png Using Double Team | Icy Wind; ice; AG109: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! Double Team (move); normal; AG109: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! Headbutt; normal; AG109: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! Ice Beam; ice; AG115: Date Expectations }} Moves Improvised *Spinning Headbutt *Ice Pillars Voice actresses and actors *Miyako Itō (Japanese as a Snorunt) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese as a Glalie) *Kayzie Rogers (English as a Snorunt) *Pete Zarustica (English as a Glalie) Trivia *Glalie is the only member of Ash's Hoenn team that did not appear in a Pokémon movie. *In the English dub of Date Expectations!, Brock states that Snorunt "still needs to work on his Ice Beam", implying that Snorunt is male. However, this is only in the English dub. *Glalie is currently the only -type Pokémon that Ash possesses after the release of Lapras. *Despite Froslass not being introduced in Generation III, Glalie is Ash's only Pokémon that has a branched evolution. *Glalie is one of Ash's Pokemon that can Mega Evolve. Gallery As a Snorunt Ash Glalie Spinning Headbutt.png Using Spinning Headbutt }} pl:Glalie Asha Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon